My Sweet Angelo
by TansNZ
Summary: someone has a past that is about to be opened, MPREG fic.
1. Chapter 1

**My Sweet Angelo**

_The young father was holding his new born son, when he looked into the eyes of his baby he felt so mush love and blessed. "I shell call you Angelo Giovanni…." but never got to complete the name due to the fact that the doctor and his father walked into the room._

"_I'm sorry son, but it would be better for Angelo if your step-brother to raise him" his father told him, taking the baby from his arms. "Don't worry your still part of his life, as his uncle."_

"_NO" crying out to his baby as his father took Angelo and walked out of the room, the only link he had to his lover. who had died just over a week ago and never would see there child grow up._

_Still crying and calling out for his baby the doctor gave him something that will make him sleep. The last thing he saw before he fall asleep was his step-brother and his wife holding Angelo and smiling at each other._

**In the bullpen 17 years later**

Just then there was a bang that woke him up from his dream, Jumping up in his seat and he looked around seeing Leroy Jethro Gibbs looking down at him with a worried look.

"everything alright?" Gibbs asked knowing that his agent was having some very bad dream, the case was a horror even he was sure he would have dreams about it later on tonight. That's if he would even get to bed and not be working on the boat.

Nodding not sure if he should trust his voice to answer that some would say simple question.

"look the case is over, why don't you go home" his boss told him "and get some sleep"

looking at the other desks seeing that his team mates had already left for the night, leaving just himself and Gibbs.

"sure ok" he answered turning off his computer then getting up he got this bag and walked out of the bullpen into the elevator.

Still standing at the front of his agent's desk Gibbs watched as Anthony DiNozzo or Tony as he liked to be called got into the elevator.

…………

**sorry if it was not very long or not good.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: a big thanks to Telly who was a great help with this chapter.

My Sweet Angelo

Later that night, entering his apartment, Tony walked over to the wall looking at the photo that hung there. "Happy Birthday" he said with a sad smile.

Every year they sent Tony some photos of Angelo growing up, also a letter from Angelo always addressed to Uncle Tony. Which was the thing that made him more upset and angry, not at Angelo, but at his father, step-brother and anger at Marco for being killed and leaving him in this unfair world.

Flashback

_16 year old Anthony DiNozzo Jr, or Tony as he liked being called, was watching his lover drive off to the shops to pick up videos and dinner for the couple for the night, they wanted to stay home also with the fact that Tony was due in three weeks time and they were planning on getting married in few months. _

_Most of Tony's family were upset about him getting married so young to an older man, Marco was 23. The couple didn't care about that they were happy in love and were getting ready for the baby._

_Putting down the glass he was holding Tony heard the phone ring in the next room walking over he answered it. "is this Tony DiNozzo?" asked the other person_

"_yes this is Tony" he answered _

"_I'm Doctor Smith from the hospital" the other person told him "there's been a hit and run, I'm sorry but Marco didn't make it"_

End of flashback

Looking over to the next photo was Marco DiNardo the one man who truly understood him. "I miss you guys" he wisped "I will always love you both"

The cops never did catch the person that took his lover from him, that was the one of the reasons why he joined the force, so he could help others in his place.

Looking back at his son "one day you will know the truth" he said, tears falling from his eyes "forgive me that I was not able to keep you"

Turning around "I tried" Tony walked away from the photos.

Flashback

"_why you doing this" Tony yelled at his father and step-brother. As they came into his hospital room telling Tony their plan for Angelo. _

"_your not ready to look after a child" Anthony Sr told his son "you can't even look after yourself"_

"_but he's my baby, my son." _

"_don't worry we will look after Angelo" Richard his step-brother told him, Richard was 29 and he and his wife had been trying for a baby for sometime._

_Tony was able to have one last hug of Angelo whispering in the babies ear "I love you" he was in tears "grow up to be who ever you want to be… forgive me?"_

_Handing over Angelo to Richard he watched them walk out of the room. Tony looked out the window "where are you Marco?" Tony wisped "you said you'd always be there" turning around and cried himself to sleep. _

…_._

_TBC_


End file.
